People to People
by VentisViper44
Summary: Cece gets one of the worst phone calls ever. Who's there to make her feel better. Way better then I'm making this sound I promise. One-Shot


**I decided to do a Cece and Deuce one shot because I love them together so here we go!**

Cece Jones sat there, on the steps, with her hands covering her tear stained face. She quietly sobbed to herself as person by person walked by not caring. She knew her hair was a mess and she was still in her pajamas, but when she got that call she had to leave. So she ran, and ran, and ran until she finally ended up back at the one place she didn't want to be. Her and Rocky's apartment building. This is where she finally broke into sobs. She continued to cry as more and more people walk by. Several times she debated going back, sometimes as getting as far as opening the door but it all ended the same. She couldn't go back, not yet. "Oh man what am I going to tell Flynn?" She thought quietly out loud. Shaking her head, she realized she needed to figure that out later. For now she needed to calm herself down. But as hard as she tried she couldn't get his sad little face out of her head. "NO STOP!" She practically yelled causing several people to stop and stare at her before returning to their activities. "Oh man." She whispered as her body shivered. It was winter in Chicago after all **(Trust me its freaking freezing during the winter)** and she hadn't bothered to grab a jacket when she ran. Now her shoulders, bare and exposed, were starting to match the color of her bright red tank top. "Burrr," she though while rubbing her arms exposing her tear stained face. She stood up to go get a jacket. "Oh yeah," she thought sitting right back down and breaking into a new fit of sobs. She began shivering and shaking. Whether it was from the cold or her crying Cece couldn't tell anymore. She covered her face again as more and more people walked by not caring about anything but them. Suddenly a boy about Cece's age stopped right in front of her.

"Cece?" He asked staring down at the girl. At the sound of his voice her head had shot up, staring straight at him. "Cece have you been crying? What's wrong?" He asked hurriedly sitting down next to her.

"D-Deuce." She stuttered out her breath uneven and shaky. "I-It's m-m-my m-m-m…." but she couldn't finish before new tears started to fall. Deuce quickly pulled her into a hug as she cried quietly in his chest.

"Hey, it's okay. Shhh." He whispered trying to calm her down. "Geeze Cece your freezing." He said taking off his hoodie and wrapping it around her.

"Th-Thank you." She managed to breath out as she began to sit back up. Her sobs began to turn into whimpers and when her breath began to even out, Deuce decided to try again.

"Cece, can you try and tell me what's wrong?" He said softly rubbing her back.

"M-my Mom she…." Cece look straight into his eyes. "She …." Cece tried again but a stray tear feel from her bloodshot eye. But it was quickly replaced by a warm hand.

"Cece," she looked back into his now very serious eyes. "She didn't….. I mean she's…" He gulped. "Cece she's not dead is she?" She shook her head slowly and whispered, "Almost." Another tear.

"Hey it's going to be okay?" He reinsures her before starring deeply into her bloodshot eyes. He sees pain and worry mixed together and gives her a warm smile and Cece returns it with a small sad one. Deuce gives her a small nod before standing up.

"Deuce, wait!" Cece yells grabbing his hand.

"Hmmm?" He asks looking at the red head curiously.

"Please, please don't go." She whispers, barely audible, while holding her head down. He then sits back down and pulls her into a hug.

"Promise." He whispers back, making Cece give him a bigger smile then the last one. Deuce then finds himself staring into her chestnut brown eyes and leans in not being able to control himself anymore. Cece was surprised and shocked but his warm lips on her cold ones felt so good that she finds herself kissing back. She snakes her arms around his neck, while he pulls her closer wrapping his arms around her small waist. Deuce suddenly pulls away and stares into Cece's shocked face.

"Sorry." Deuce mumbles before standing up.

"Wait!" She screams.

"Cece look I-" But Cece lips cut him off with a short and sweet kiss.

"You promised." She whispered hugging him.

"Haha, right." He says still shocked. "How bout we go inside since your still shaking?" She nods and begins walking toward the door. But on the last step her body had enough and she falls to her knees.

"Cece!" Deuce calls kneeling next to her.

"I'm okay just exhausted." She says trying to stand.

"Oh well in that case," Deuce says as he quickly picks her up bridal style.

"Thank you Deuce." She says snuggling into him.

"No problem," he says laying Cece on her bed.

"Deuce," she says quietly.

"Yeah?" He leans closer so he can hear her answer. Cece suddenly crashed her lips onto his, catching Deuce off guard, but soon enough he was kissing back. She wrapped her arms around his neck again as he slid his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gladly allowed. By the time they pulled away Deuce was on top of Cece, his arms on either side of her, and Cece had her fingers tangled up in his short hair. "What was that for?" He asks with a smile.

"For helping me."

"Oh? So what you're saying is that I should help every time you do something stupid and I will get thanked like that?"

"Maaayyybe." She teased.

"Alright I'll keep that in mind." He laughed as he rolled off of her and onto the other side of the bed. He looks over at the small little girl. "Well are you coming or am I going to have to push you."

"Hey I didn't know you were offering!" She yells at him while rolling over so her head was on his chest. Suddenly she started laughing making Deuce very confused.

"What?"

"I'm just picturing Rocky's face when she finds out."

"Hahaha, make sure I have a camera cause it's going to be priceless."

"Yup I definitely see it being one of the best moments of my life."

"Don't you mean our lives? I am going to be there to."

"Alright Deucey, our lives."

"Don't ever call me Deucey again."

"Awww! Why do you always have to ruin my fun?"

"I'm your boyfriend now, it's my job."

"Who said anything about boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Excuse me?" He asks raising his eyebrows.

"I'm just messing with you. As roll of girlfriend it's my job."

"You better be," He whispers begining to her rubbing her arm.

"Thank you Deuce." She says before quickly falling asleep.

"Anytime Ce," he whispers kissing the top of her head before falling asleep himself.

"CECE!" Came a girl's voice. "Cece are you….." Rocky pauses as she sees her two best friends sleeping. "I knew it! Oops" She quickly looks to make sure she didn't wake them up."Whoo that was close. Awww, they're even cuter then I thought. Plus as an added bonus Ty totally owes me ten bucks." She whispers to herself climbing back through the window. "TYY! GET YOU BUTT DOWN HERE! YOU SO OWE ME!"

**Aright done yay! It's kinda crappy but it's good enough so love it, hate it and or need something fixed feel free to tell me. Just no hating, tell me it sucks nicely and if you don't like the couple then I don't know why you even read this.**


End file.
